I Can Take You Out The Stratosphere (Oh Out There The Air Is Clear)
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung n'avait pas besoin de 3 iPhones, mais il avait besoin de voir l'intello mignon qui travaillait au Genius Bar. {Apple store AU, quand Taehyung continue d'acheter et de casser des iPhones, juste pour parler au garçon mignon qui travaille là-bas}. Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **I Can Take You Out The Stratosphere (Oh Out There The Air Is Clear)** par _taefics123_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« JIMIN. »

« Je t'ai dit que la résistance à l'eau ne voulait pas dire imperméable. Pourquoi tu pensais que mettre ton téléphone dans la machine à laver serait une bonne idée ? »

Taehyung fixa son petit meilleur ami, tenant un iPhone brisé et une chemise en ruine dans ses mains.

« Taehyung, s'il te plaît, c'était une expérience, à quel point _cela_ pouvait être _mauvais_ », dit nonchalamment Jimin, en se dirigeant vers son ami qui se tenait près du désordre, enragé.

« Jimin, j'ai des putains de morceaux de verre brisé dans mon haut en soie préféré. _Tu connais_ mon amour pour ce haut », dit-il, les narines s'enflammant de colère.

« Hé, c'est bon, je t'achèterai un nouveau haut, d'accord ? » Dit Jimin, les mains en l'air en défense.

« Tu es un putain d'idiot Chim », brossant l'incident et poussant de façon ludique son meilleur ami.

« Tu l'aimes », et Taehyung n'était pas en désaccord avec ça.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« _Aish_ , je suis fatigué, combien de temps avant le déjeuner ? »

Le truc était que Jungkook ne détestait pas son travail.

En fait, il aimait ça. Il aimait exécuter des diagnostics pour trouver le problème dans un appareil. Il aimait sauvegarder un disque dur et donner à un appareil une cure de jouvence complète. Il aimait voir le regard soulagé sur le visage des gens quand leur "bébé" était réparé. Il l'aimait _vraiment_.

 _Ce qu'il n'aimait pas cependant_ , c'était son meilleur ami rugueux qui ne fermera jamais sa gueule. Bien sûr, Jungkook ne le dira pas, parce qu'il était trop bon et gentil pour ça.

« Yoongi-hyung, une heure de plus, alors tu pourras manger autant de Jajangmyeon que ton petit et gros cœur le désire », dit Jungkook par-dessus son épaule.

Il poussa ses minces lunettes à monture argentée vers le haut parce qu'elles ne correspondaient pas à la pente de son nez.

 _Il prit ce qu'il pouvait avoir, le laissant voir._

« D'accord, je reviens tout de suite, un client a renversé de l'eau sur son ordinateur et veut que je "ramène Cindy à la vie" », dit Yoongi en utilisant des citations à la main.

Jungkook renifla, il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait entendu cela avant.

Yoongi partit et quelque chose attira l'attention de Jungkook.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack._

 _C'était des talons ?_

Il leva les yeux et il fut confronté à un spectacle choquant et surréaliste.

C'était un garçon ( _homme_ ). Il était beau, _putain de beau gosse_. De longues jambes cachées (malheureusement) dans un pantalon en soie noir lâche, avec un body rouge serré et de hauts chaussures noires et brillantes.

Jungkook était pour le moins muet. Le visage du garçon ( _l'ange_ ) était si doux.

 _Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il avoir l'air si doux ?_

Jungkook voulait tendre la main et brosser ses doigts sur chaque courbe, et mémoriser chaque angle de sa personne.

 _Oh putain_ , il vient ici, avec son _petit-ami_ ?

 _Soupir._

« Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider ? » Dit-il timidement, dirigeant son attention vers l'homme plus petit.

« Je – »

« Oh, il a mis son téléphone dans la machine à laver pour une "expérience" », dit l'homme plus grand, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « _Et maintenant_ qu'il a merdé, il a besoin d'un nouveau. »

 _Oh mon dieu_ était sa voix profonde et sexy.

Jungkook sentit ses joues se réchauffer tandis que l'autre lui faisait un sourire adorable une fois qu'il eut fini de parler.

 _Putain_ , il est mignon _et_ sexy.

 _Génial._

« Ahh. » Dit Jungkook avec compréhension. Il aimerait que ce soit la première fois que quelqu'un lui dise que quelqu'un lave son téléphone de cette manière.

« Lorsqu'on vous trouvera un nouveau téléphone, s'il vous plaît ne le mettez pas dans la machine à laver. Pour votre bien et celui de votre porte-monnaie. » Dit-il en faisant le tour du coin pour montrer aux deux hommes l'affichage des téléphones.

« C'est l'iPhone x, il a l'écran Super Retina qui couvre les bords en lui donnant une plus grande surface et la vitesse sur cet appareil est vraiment optimisé. Je ne peux pas le recommander assez », il y avait de l'excitation dans le ton de sa voix. C'était naturel chaque fois qu'il vendait quelque chose – l'enthousiasme…

Il pouvait dire en toute confiance que lorsqu'il faisait une vente, il ne se transformait pas en une boule de sueur nerveuse.

Comme il l'était normalement quand quelqu'un voulait avoir une simple conversation à propos du café ( _expresso ou crève_ ) ou du thé. Ou _littéralement n'importe quoi d'autre que la technologie._

« D'accord, je crois que je vais le prendre », la voix du plus petit sonnant vaincue.

« Combien ? »

« Cela coûte environ mille wons, mais si vous êtes étudiant, je peux vous obtenir un petit rabais. » Jungkook pouvait sentir le frisson d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Jimin, vois ce que tu obtiens pour avoir foutu en l'air mon haut. Maintenant, tu vas être fauché. » Le beau garçon donna un sourire arrogant à son petit ami, le taquinant.

 _Mignon._

« Aish, je suis tellement désolé, mon coloc' se trouve être un trou du cul _géant_ », dit l'homme plus petit en tapant le visage du beau garçon et en le bousculant.

 _Colocataire ?_

Putain de merde.

Noté.

Il rit, « Je ne dirais pas ça, puis-je vous encoder ? »

« Oui, pouvez-vous juste me donner une seconde, je vais regarder quelques étuis pour téléphone », dit le plus petit en montrant le mur décoré de caoutchouc hors de prix, laissant Jungkook seul avec le bel homme.

Merde.

 _Banalités._

Sa _némésis_.

« Alors, quel est votre nom monsieur ? » Dit l'autre en haussant les sourcils. Certains pourraient dire que c'était flippant, mais Jungkook ne pouvait pas empêcher un rougissement d'orner ses joues.

« _Oh, euh_ – Jeon Jungkook, enchanté de vous rencontrer. » Il tendit nerveusement la main pour une poignée de main.

 _Est-ce que les gens se serrent la main ?_

 _Putain._

« Kim Taehyung, enchanté, chéri. » Jungkook pensa qu'il imaginait le clin d'œil que Taehyung lui donna.

 _Mort._

« _Alors –_ »

« D'accord, c'est aussi parce qu'il y a Pikachu dessus et que je suis faible », dit le petit garçon en train de couper Taehyung. Et Jungkook fut presque sûr que le regard furieux que Taehyung envoya au garçon plus petit était quelque chose qui semblait _mortel_.

« D'accord, le total s'élève à 890 wons avec la réduction. Voulez-vous que votre reçu soit imprimé, envoyé par mail ou les deux ? »

« Immmprrr, emmm, uhhhh hmmm impr- »

« Envoyé par mail s'il vous plaît, nous n'avons plus besoin de blesser des arbres ». Dit Taehyung, interrompant l'autre.

Il gloussa. Un dieu du sexe et un _écologiste_.

Épouse-moi. _Maintenant_.

« Eh bien, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Appréciez votre nouveau téléphone. » Dit-il gentiment, en tendant le sac vers l'homme plus petit et le dieu du sexe.

« Vous aussi, Jungkook, j'espère vous voir bientôt », répondit Taehyung en prenant le sac à la place.

Leurs doigts se brossèrent pendant une seconde trop longue et Jungkook pensait qu'il pourrait _mourir_.

Jungkook rougit furieusement.

Et il fit son chemin vers l'arrière de la boutique avec Yoongi, juste pour être avec, « Combien de putain de temps ? Huhhhhh ? »

« 50 minutes hyung », soupira Jungkook.

Cela allait être une autre longue journée.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Ses yeux, cette putain de bouche et _oh mon dieu_ ses mains, il peut me plier – »

« Euh Taehyung, tu te rends compte que tu dis tout cela à haute voix », chuchota Jimin à l'arrière de la bibliothèque.

« Oh, je suis désolé, ça fait une semaine et il était _tellement_ chaud, et je n'ai pas baisé depuis si longtemps, je veux vraiment un homme. » Il lissa son visage entre ses mains, essayant de faire face au fait que quelqu'un d'aussi sexy, mais ringard et intelligent vivait réellement.

« Tae, arrête d'être ennuyeux. Tu sais où il travaille, je ne vois pas quel est le problème ici », déclara Jimin en laissant tomber sur la table une dizaine de manuels scolaires (vieilli), secouant Taehyung dans son dilemme.

« Euh, Jiminie, il est probablement aussi hétéro qu'une nouille crue. Tous les plus chauds le sont », gémit Taehyung.

« D'accord, tu es si magnifique Tae, il serait stupide de ne pas vouloir de toi. Deux, s'il est aussi hétéro qu'une nouille crue, faites-le cuire. Problème résolu. » Jimin s'assit, avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage. Cet _enculé_ se croyait malin.

« Je te déteste. »

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un _gros_ mensonge.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Okay, donc c'était le plan.

Cassez son téléphone (pas par des dégâts d'eau), demandez à Jungkook de le réparer, flirtez excessivement et, espérons-le, partir avec un rendez-vous chaud.

 _Facile. Putain de merde. Fastoche._

Le plan ne fonctionnait pas.

Ça ressemblait plutôt d'un téléphone cassé avec un marteau et séparé en deux, et maintenant, il n'avait plus de téléphone à réparer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela conduisit alors Taehyung à être à l'extérieur du magasin d'Apple déterminé à terminer le plan. Même si cela signifiait qu'il sera si fauché après cela qu'il ne pourra manger que de la soupe aux tomates de Campbell à 33 wons pour les quatre prochains mois.

 _Oui, Jungkook était si mignon. Valait chaque centime._

Il entra en toute confiance parce qu'il portait son haut de soie sexy et un jean skinny noir qui étreignait son joli petit cul.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin, il se transforma en bouille, toute la confiance sexy lui échappant comme une seconde peau.

Jungkook était là, au bar du génie, tranquillement au travail. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient écartés au milieu de son beau front, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez et sa chemise à col bleu s'ajustait si bien autour de sa petite poitrine musclée.

 _Seulement lui pouvait avoir une bonne mine avec un polo._

Il était sexy et adorable, et Taehyung pourrait le baiser comme un malade à partir de dimanche.

« Hé », dit doucement Taehyung, faisant sortir l'autre de la transe dans laquelle il était.

« Oh, euh _Taehyung_ , n'est-ce pas ? Hey, comment allez-vous ? » Et la voix de l'autre donna à Taehyung l'impression d'être de la gelée.

 _Il s'était souvenu de mon nom_. Le cœur de Taehyung battit la chamade.

« Je vais bien, je suppose. J'ai cassé mon foutu téléphone alors j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider ? » Il savait qu'il avait l'air un peu dans le besoin, mais il s'en fichait.

« Bien sûr, voyons ça. »

Taehyung ouvrir son sac Givenchy en cuir noir que Jimin lui avait acheté pour son 20e anniversaire et sortit sa moitié de téléphone qu'il avait mis dans un sac Ziploc pour le garder en sécurité.

« Oh putain Taehyung, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » Dit Jungkook en tirant le sac hors de la main de Taehyung, l'air extrêmement inquiet.

 _Oh okay, téléphone cassé 1, Taehyung 0._

« Uhm, c'était un accident ? » Taehyung avait vraiment l'air de se remettre en question.

« Un accident ? Est-ce que vous l'avez frappé intentionnellement avec un marteau ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Répondit Jungkook, le regardant froidement dans les yeux avec ses yeux de biche.

 _Oui._

« Non, c'était juste un accident, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un nouveau », plaida Taehyung.

« D'accord, d'accord. Faites juste attention la prochaine fois. Ils ne méritent pas ce traitement. C'est de l'art. » Taehyung renifla à ça, quel crétin.

« Dois-je juste vous prendre celui que Jimin a acheté, c'est le meilleur sur le marché », dit Jungkook en montrant du doigt l'écran.

« Celui a mille wons ? » S'interrogea Taehyung, en espérant que le prix aura diminué de 75% ( _95%_ ) au cours de la semaine depuis sa dernière visite.

Jungkook hocha la tête.

Putain de merde.

« Je – euh – d'accord. »

Jungkook sembla sentir son hésitation, mais il attrapa quand même le nouveau téléphone et commença à l'encoder.

« D'accord, ça fera 500 wons. Voulez-vous payer en liquide ou par carte ? »

Quoi.

QUOI.

Jungkook venait de dire que c'était cinq _cents_ wons.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Liquide ou carte ? » L'autre question.

« Oh um carte, je suppose. » Dit-il en tendant sa carte de débit à Jungkook.

« Très bien, c'est fait », dit Jungkook en terminant.

« Profitez-en », dit l'autre en lui remettant le nouvel appareil électronique.

Tout ce que Taehyung pouvait faire fut de marmonner un petit merci et de sortir du magasin.

Ce n'était _pas_ le plan.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jungkook ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) triste du fait qu'il n'ait pas vu Taehyung depuis trois semaines.

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Taehyung avait son téléphone. Il n'y avait aucune raison de revenir dans le magasin. Il utilisait probablement ce beau téléphone pour envoyer un texto à une bande de garçons qui le voulaient. Jungkook aimerait être l'un d'entre eux.

 _Soupir._

« Jungkook ? » Yoongi appela à l'arrière du magasin où ils stockèrent toute l'électronique supplémentaire et un triste et vaincu Jungkook.

« Oui, hyung. » Répondit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Il y a un Kim Taehyung qui te demande. »

Huh.

Quoi.

 _Putain._

Jungkook ne pouvait pas dire si les papillons dans son estomac provenaient des nerfs ou de l'exaltation. Ou l'excitation.

Probablement un mélange des trois.

« Il a dit qu'il avait besoin que tu répares son téléphone parce qu'il a eu un autre "accident". »

Oh. _Oh_.

Alors qu'il se dirigea vers un garçon magnifique, son esprit s'emballa. Surtout avec une seule pensée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les téléphones ? » Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce garçon était magnifique, mais les abus que ses bébés électroniques recevaient étaient carrément _inacceptables_.

« D'accord monsieur, ce n'était pas ma faute, je testais juste son endurance et ils ne semblent pas être immunisés contre les électroménagers _okay_ », dit Taehyung tranquillement, comme s'il était embarrassé. Ses mains étaient en défense.

Il se moqua de ça. « D'accord, même téléphone alors ? » Il haussa les sourcils.

« Mhmmm. »

Alors que Jungkook marcha autour du comptoir, il aperçut le _cul_ de Taehyung.

Sainte _wow wow_.

C'était mignon, joli, et Jungkook mentirait s'il disait que sa bouche n'arrosait pas un peu ( _beaucoup_ ) à la vue.

 _Pourquoi ce jean était si serré ? Pouvait-il respirer ?_

Il prit un _autre_ téléphone et retourna au comptoir.

« Taehyung, c'est beaucoup d'argent. S'il-s'il vous plaît, soyez prudent », plaida-t-il. Autant, il _aimait_ voir l'autre, il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir ce que cela faisait à son portefeuille. Si cela ne dépendait que de lui, il lui donnerait le téléphone _gratuitement_ , et _non pas_ à cinquante pourcents de réduction comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.

 _Génial. Putain. Idée._

« Taehyung, faisons un marché, d-d'accord ? » Dit-il, tombant sur ses paroles. Il savait qu'il se ferait probablement virer si son manager le surprenait en train de faire ça, mais il _ne_ pouvait _vraiment pas_ y résister.

L'autre hocha la tête et sa peau brilla sous les lumières blanches de l'Apple Store.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel._

C'était un vrai _ange_.

« Que diriez-vous de vous donner ce téléphone gratuitement et que vous promettez de ne pas avoir un autre "accident". »

Le sourire éclatant sur le visage de l'autre commença à tomber.

Il était _triste_ ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

« Ou-ou pas, c'est bon. Je-je suis désolé », Jungkook bégaya rapidement.

« Non, non Jungkookie, c'est bon, vous êtes si gentil. Merci », dit Taehyung en chuchotant la dernière partie et cela fit frissonner la colonne vertébrale de Jungkook en entendant une voix _si_ douce, mais si _profonde_ et _sexy_.

« D'accord, on a un marché ? » Dit-il en levant la main.

« C'est le cas monsieur », dit Taehyung et il serra doucement la main de Jungkook.

Sa peau était _si_ douce.

Et Jungkook regretta soudainement tout ce marché.

Ce _marché_ signifiait qu'il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de revoir Taehyung.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Taehyung était déjà sorti du magasin.

Merde.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Taehyung ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Cela faisait un mois.

 _Un putain de mois._

Trente et un jours.

Sept cent trente heures.

Il n'avait pas vu Jungkook. _Doux_ Jungkook.

Il avait besoin de le voir. Il n'en avait plus rien à _foutre_.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi, il monta dans sa voiture et _conduisit_.

 _Conduisit_ et _conduisit_ jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à l'extérieur du magasin.

Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus. Il entra dans le magasin, les jambes prenant le plein cours de ses actions, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout devant Jungkook.

Sois une _sale garce_ Taehyung.

Taehyung attrapa Jungkook par la nuque jusqu'à ce que les deux ne respirent que l'un l'autre, les lèvres se touchant à peine.

Sans aucune hésitation, Taehyung ferma la distance qui les séparait.

Il n'y avait pas de feux d'artifice. Juste de la _chaleur pure_ et du _bonheur_.

Taehyung se perdit dans la façon dont les lèvres souples de Jungkook travaillèrent contre les siennes. La façon dont Jungkook le rapprocha par les poches de son bas en cuir. La façon dont le pouce de Jungkook se déplaça doucement contre sa mâchoire. C'était tellement _intime_ , et Taehyung sut qu'il deviendrait accro au goût de Jungkook.

Les deux s'éloignèrent, contre la volonté de Taehyung, pour reprendre leur souffle et reposer leur tête l'un contre l'autre.

« Je pense vraiment qu'il est temps que tu me demandes un rendez-vous, monsieur », dit-il à bout de souffle.

« Je pense que je le ferais », murmura Jungkook, souriant contre ses lèvres.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau, souriants comme deux idiots et –

« Messiers, les gars, vous êtes dégoûtants, venez ici et réparez Alissa ! »


End file.
